What? Did I forget something?
by Sehrezad
Summary: I don't think that it needs a summary. Just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**"What? Did I forget something?"**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Spoiler: The story is set during Season 6_

_Summary: I don't think it needs one. Just read it!_

"So we get our perpetrator! The case is solved!" – I say cheerfully and with satisfaction staring at the board in front of me on which I worked out my theory about the person of the perpetrator. So I'm totally satisfied. And why wouldn't I be? We have already been working on this case for four days without any success. Up until now! At last after four days of hard work we have our man. I think the others are also happy about thi... Oops! The others! I was so caught up in my explanation that I totally forgot about them. Actually I was supposed to talk to them.

After this realisation I turn around still absolutely satisfied with myself and look at the guys... It was a bad idea. Maybe I should have stayed in my little world where I'm the hero of the day. But now seeing their faces, I feel the smile rapidly fading on my face. I'm getting worried. No. I'm getting nervous. Did I miss something? I'm looking at them then I turn around again and stare at the board. I can't have made a mistake. I took every circumstences and evidence into consideration. I'm absolutely sure that this guy is the murderer. After this fast check-up I turn again. I do it a lot lately, don't I? Oh, never mind! Now I'm again looking at the others. Damn, they are making the same faces as before.

Grissom is totally confused. No, it's impossible. I am talking about Grissom. But again I can't find any other word to describe his appearance. Was I so confusing that even Grissom can't find the logic in my explanation? Oh my God! I feel my face burning.

And Catherine? She is shocked, I can tell you. But why?

Nick is just shaking his head resigned. He must have expected more from me. And now he is disappointed. Great!

And there is Greg. He is smiling his goofy smile. Is he smiling at me? He can't be so mean, can he?

Okey, I hope at least Warrick has some compassion for me. I turn slowly towards him... Oh, no! He is also smiling. Now this is really really bad. I know he knows what I'm missing. I can recognise this smile.

Okey, this pantomime of faces is really getting annoying and it seems that nobody wants to speak up in the near future. They're just making those faces. And I'm just getting annoyed. Very annoyed. At leats I'm not nervous anymore. It's good, isn't it?

So at present I'm pissed off and I can't bear it anymore so I just ask them angerly.

"What? Did I forget something?"

Still nothing. Wait!

"Yeah, honey. To take off your ring before shift."

Damn.

TBC

_Author's Note: So, what do you think? Do you know who is Sara's husband? I bet you know. Anyway, it will turn out in the next chapter... if you want. (PLEASE REVIEW!!!) And sorry for the mistakes!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**What! Did I Forget Something?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Spoiler: The story is set during Season 6_

_Summary: I don't think it needs a summary. Just read it!_

_Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm here again. Sorry I couldn't write it earlier but I would have liked to write something good. I hope I managed. And a million thanks for your reviews, I was very happy about them. It's good to know that somebody reads my story. And it's better that they like it._

Chapter 2

I look at my watch. It's 50 minutes. This is how long Sara has begun to speak. I smile. I love when she is doing this. Hell, this was one of the reasons why I fell in love with her years ago. She is just adorable when she is so engrossed in her job. On these occasions she even forgets that everything else exists. I bet this is what is happening at the moment as well. She's just waving with some sheets of paper, pointing at some photos, drawing on the blackboard and talking, talking and talking. It's really funny, given that she doesn't even remember that we are also here. She's really cute.

I shake my head smiling. I think I should stop thinking about her now because I don't even know what she is speaking about. Very nice, man. You're only three-month-married and you already don't know what your wife's talking about. My wife… I like the sound of it. I have to admit that I'm the happiest man on Earth since we got married, although it would be good to share it with the guys. But I can wait till Sara thinks that she is ready for this. I don't want to push her. I'm totally happy with her saying yes to my proposal. Which came as a complete surprise for me, I must add. And this wa…

Oh my God! She forgot taking off her ring. I hope the guys didn't notice it… Who am I kidding? They are paid to notice things. Not as if it would be a problem if everybody knew about our marriage but I doubt that Sara would be happy about it. At least not yet.

I look around. Yeah. They did notice it. Where is a camera when it is really needed!? This photo would be worth everything. I wonder if they know where the pair of Sara's ring is. Sure they don't, although they can see it day after day. Oh man! It was really embarrassing when Catherine saw my ring…

"So we get our perpetrator! The case is solved!" – She says triumphantly, interrupting my thoughts, and turns to face us… A confused look, smile fading… turning back and forth between the board and us… okey… she knows that something is wrong. Poor Sara. She must be thinking that she missed something and made a total fool from herself.

Maybe I should tell her. After all everybody knows it now and at least she wouldn't be so nervous… about the case, of course. The ring is another question.

Oh-oh. I know this expression, she's not nervous anymore. Yeah, you would think that it's good but it isn't. She is pissed off and believe me there is nothing worse than a pissed off Sara. I know it. Just remember the case of Catherine noticing my ring. I can't help smiling again. In spite of having been very angry she was adorable as well while shouting at me. But I made it up to her for being so stupid. I'm smiling at the memory… Oh, maybe I should stop smiling, she noticed it.

At this moment she is very, very angry and frustrated, too.

"What? Did I forget something?" – She can't bear it anymore. I look at the others. Nothing changed, they're just staring at her and I think nobody will tell anything. So I have to do it. Okey… A deep breath…

"Yeah, honey. To take off your ring before shift." – Okey, I did it. But now I am the one who gets the strange looks. Super. And why did Nick give that money to Greg?

The End

_Author's Note II: So this is it. I hope you liked it. I have to admit that my favorite pairing is Warrick-Sara, so it is not surprising that Warrick is the husband of Sara. What do you think, shall I continue it and write a final chapter or just stop here? Please tell me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**What! Did I forget something?**

_Author's Note: First of all thank you for the reviews. (I have to admit that I love getting reviews) Finally I manage__d to write the final chapter, although some parts of it might have been better between the first two chapters but I think that they will be good here as well. I hope that you are still interested in it and that you will like it. And sorry for the mistakes._

Everybody in the room was staring at Sara as if she had grown another head or something like that. Okey, not everybody but Grissom and Catherine. Actually Catherine was gaping like a fish and Grissom, well, Grissom was Grissom as always. He looked in a way like he usually does when he arrives at a crime scene and sees the victim for the first time. The only difference this time was that his usually curious look was mixed with confusion. He was definitely confused. But he did his best to find a solution how that ring got on to Sara's finger. Of course he didn't have the faintest idea about it, nevertheless he kept on thinking.

As for Catherine, she was shocked. Very shocked if her expression was something to go by. She just couldn't imagine Sara as a wife. In fact she couldn't imagine when Sara had time to go out with somebody. And this fact led her to another idea. If she was working all the time, then maybe it is somebody from the lab. _Okey, everybody knows that Sara is interested in... No! It can't be. Forget it. It can't be Grissom. But then who the hell is it? _She looked around in the room. _It isn't Warrick for sure, he has a wife already. And then there is Nick. Oh. He looks rather disappointed. Maybe he just wanted to be the one. And Greg? No way! But why is he smiling like an idiot? There can't be anything between Greg and Sara... _So she hadn't got any idea, either.

"So we get our perpetrator! The case is solved!" – Sara said and turned around only to join his co-workers in their new game of making faces and trying to find out what the others are thinking about. The only problem with that game was that, as none of them could read the others' mind, nobody could win it. At least not without telling the others their ideas. And given that they were just staring at each other, especially at Sara, and nobody said or asked anything the end of the game was far, far away.

This was the point when finally Warrick decided to speak up.

"Yeah, honey. To take off your ring before shift."

And this was also the point when Grissom and Catherine turned towards Warrick shocked, confused, curiously... But then Nick pulled out his wallet, still shaking his head, and gave 20 bucks to Greg who start counting it with a satisfied grin on his face. Needless to say that now everybody was staring at Greg and Nick. Confused. But suddenly it dawned on Sara.

"You knew it." – She said to Greg.

"Yeah. He knew it." – Stated Nick who hasn't got over loosing the bet yet. They made a bet not long after that it turned out that Warrick got married. But than it was just about Warrick marrying somebody from the lab, which idea was Greg's firm belief. This, of course, wasn't shared by Nick. So they made the bet and waited for meeting Tina. Although after a time Greg got more and more sure about that Warrick's wife is not only from the lab but she is Sara herself. Of course this idea was also rejected by Nick and being both of them very sure in themselves they changed the bet which was now won by Greg.

"How?" – Was the next question, this time from Warrick.

"This is my job." – Greg stated proudly but he just got more confused looks. If it was possible.

"Oh, come on!" – He turned to the others ignoring Sara and Warrick for the moment. – "Didn't you find it strange that we haven't seen Tina since Warrick's wedding? It was three months ago, for God's sake. It would be the first thing for me to show the love of my life to you if I managed to find her. Of course marrying one of my co-workers is exception…"

"If it had any chance to ever happen." – Nick said sarcastically. Greg chose to ignore the comment but the others smiled at it.

"But this is not the only thing." – He continued. – "Warrick uses the same washing powder as Sara since he got married to Tina. And did you see him eating his normal sandwtiches nowadays. NO. He is always eating those strange smelling egg sandwithes like Sara." – Warrick just frowned on this earning with this a piercing look from Sara. – "And most of all, did none of you noticed that Sara smiles much more since Warrick married Tina?" – Greg concluded his monologue still feeling very proud of himself that he was the only one in the lab who could figure this out.

"Oh, you are really saying something." – Grissom said while he began to packing his papers scattered in front of him. – "Congratulation!"

"Oh, it was really nothing, but thank you." – Greg answered modestly.

"Not for you Greg! For the married couple." – And with this Grissom left the room smiling leaving behind him four laughing CSIs and a really, really embarrassed one.

**THE END**

_So? What do you think? Please write me, as I said I like getting reviews._


End file.
